


Touch

by QueenOfGlacia



Series: Tangled AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bookstore Date, Caleb Widogast Deserves Good Things, Caleb Widogast is Touch Starved, First Dates, First Kiss, Gift Giving, His Mind is Not Good, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Port Damali, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGlacia/pseuds/QueenOfGlacia
Summary: It’s almost too much, yet it’s not enough. Molly’s lips are soft, his hair smooth and smelling of lavender, the hand at the back of his neck calloused from using his swords.---This is set DURING Tuskless Love, and so will contain spoilers for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This WILL make a lot more sense if you've read Tuskless Love

“Mollymauk, I…” Caleb curses himself for his cowardice.   
  
This is Molly. Molly is his friend. Caleb can talk to Molly and Molly will understand. _Ja?_   
_Or maybe not_ , his mind, the traitor, tells him. It loves to undermine him, to knock him down once he thinks he is finally feeling better.  
  
“Yes darling?” Molly asks him  
“I would like to…”   
  
Caleb’s mouth betrays him as well, tongue not forming the words, lips not letting them pass. So instead he tilts his head in the direction of their camp, away from prying eyes and ears, and Molly, thankfully, understands what he means.  
  
Molly leads the way, Caleb two steps behind so he’ll not trip over anything in the dark.  
  
Even so he ends up tripping a lot on the short walk, though that has more to do with her nervousness than anything else.  
  
There is a log at the outer edges of the space occupied by their tents and cart, and Caleb sits down first, facing away from the camp in case anyone comes out of the forest. Not that he thinks anyone will, but he feels safer like this.  
  
It would be much easier to sneak up on them that way than through the camp anyway.  
  
As he sits, Caleb starts fidgeting, wringing his hands. It’s times like these he misses Frumpkin even more than normal. Frumpkin has been a source of comfort for Caleb ever since he found out how to summon him. There’s something about being able to card his hands through Frumpkin’s fur, feeling the warmth and weight of him on his lap or across his shoulders like a scarf.  
Caleb misses the sound of Frumpkin’s purring.  
  
Because he needs to occupy himself, he casts a single globe of light to shine over them.  
  
“Caleb?” Molly’s voice, soft and gentle, reaches through to him and Caleb glances at him briefly. It’s dark, so he can’t really see Molly; he just recalls his appearance with his too perfect memory, which is not always a good thing.  
  
There are many things Caleb would rather forget.  
  
He hunches over as Molly sits down next to him, wringing his hands for the lack of anything else to occupy them with.  
If only Frumpkin were here.  
The hand on his shoulder startles him, but Molly is quick to reassure him there is no one else there, just the two of them.  
  
“You’re safe here Caleb. I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you.”  
  
Caleb nods, but it’s not to indicate that he believes Molly, just to let the tiefling know that he heard him.  
On the one hand, nothing has happened to make Caleb believe Molly would ever hurt him. They’ve known each other for a few, short months, and it feels like a long time and no time at all.  
On the other, Molly doesn’t know Caleb, not really. And while Molly talks and talks, Caleb knows most is lies and half-truths at best, while he himself have barely spoken at all about himself.  
  
Molly takes both of Caleb’s hands in his own and Caleb shudders as Molly brings both to his lips, kissing each knuckle.  
  
Both have turned more towards one another, but Caleb is still looking away. He needs this, he craves this. He so very rarely touches someone else, and the heat radiating off of Molly makes it even better and yet worse.  
  
Because Caleb is scared this won’t last.  
  
“Caleb,” Molly says his name so gently it’s more like a gentle breath than anything else, and Caleb shivers. “Please look at me.”  
  
It’s should be such an easy thing to ask, an easy thing to _do_ but it’s not. At least not for him.  
Caleb is terrified that Beauregard imagined things, that Molly doesn’t like him as more than a friend, if that.   
But he turns towards him even more, still keeping his eyes averted even as he raises his head.  
  
“Caleb, darling. Talk to me please?”   
  
He shakes his head, unable to make his voice work. Yet he stays, Molly’s hands still holding onto his, the skin on his knuckles searing with the remembered kisses planted there only moments before.  
  
It’s not that Caleb doesn’t want to speak.  
  
He would very much like for his brain and mouth and voice to be normal, to find talking as easy as everyone else seems to, but that’s not him. That’s not how he works.  
Caleb hates it more than ever in this moment.  
  
“Can you look at me then?” Molly’s voice is even gentler this time, and Caleb thinks he might break. “I worry about you, you know.”  
  
Tears spring to his eyes as he finally, finally looks at Molly, directly into his red eyes.  
  
As he does, something seems to shift. The world stills, Molly is the center of his attention, the sun he orbits, too bright to look at directly for even a moment.   
Caleb’s breath hitches, and for a long moment he wages a war with his mind before finally makes a decision.   
  
Caleb leans in and kisses Molly.  
  
Molly, who melts into it at once, who sighs against Caleb’s lips and the sound makes Caleb elated because it’s a good sigh, a happy sigh. One that says _at last, finally_.   
As one of Molly’s hands settle at the nape of Caleb’s neck, Caleb can feel goosebumps appear on his skin and he deepens the kiss.  
  
His own hands wanders up Molly’s ridiculous coat before settling in his hair, tangling the soft curls between his fingers, making the jewelry on his horns and in his ears jingle.  
  
It’s almost too much, yet it’s not enough. Molly’s lips are soft, his hair smooth and smelling of lavender, the hand at the back of his neck calloused from using his swords.   
Caleb commits it all to memory, hoping he’ll get to experience this again, but terrified he won’t.  
  
For now though, Caleb will just enjoy this moment of peace and quiet, of his brain not fighting him for once.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb has a small gift for Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot that stemmed from chapter 7 of Tuskless Love. Takes place directly after chapter 1

“I have something for you,” Caleb says, voice and hands shaking as he reaches into one of the many pockets in his coat.    
  
“Caleb…”   
“Just take it, Mollymauk.  _ Bitte _ .”   
“Alright.”   
  
Molly cups his hands so Caleb can hand it to him, and he even closes his eyes for the added thrill of it.   
  
It’s tiny and clumsily wrapped up in a scrap of fabric and tied together with a stray piece of ribbon, but Molly finds it all the more adorable for the obvious effort put into it. After all, Caleb didn’t  _ have _ to get him anything, and the wrapping is just an added bonus.   
  
He smiles at Caleb, shifting his gaze away from the small gift, a soft smile on his lips, one reserved for none but Caleb.   
  
“Thank you darling,” Molly says, leaning in to plant a kiss at the corner of Caleb’s lips.   
“But Molly, you do not yet know what it is?”   
“Oh, I’m sure I’ll love it no matter what.”   
  
Molly carefully unlaces the ribbon, and the fabric falls open, revealing something glinting in the lights from the glowing orbs.   
  
“Caleb…” Molly doesn’t know quite else what to say, really. “It’s…”   
“Do you like it then?” Caleb asks, and Molly thinks that doesn’t even begin to describe it.   
“It’s the prettiest I’ve ever seen,” Molly replies, at a loss for words. Caleb has a way of making him fumble, despite his best efforts.   
  
The gift is a small piercing, silver formed like a ring with pieces of amethyst all around that resembles the rays of the sun.    
  
Molly’s breath hitches at the sight of it.    
  
“It’s beautiful,” Molly says at last. He wants to say more, wants to tell Caleb that while he loves the piece, it’s not even half as beautiful as the man sitting next to him. But Molly knows he is unable to make the words come out as he would like them to.   
“I’m glad,” Caleb starts. “But I have to be truthful. It was Jester who picked it out for you.”   
  
Molly smiles at him, and it’s clearly not the reaction Caleb had expected.    
  
“Just proof she has good taste. Like you, with the flowers you picked out on Beau’s behalf. Jester told me about it,” he clarifies when Caleb gives him an odd look. “She and Fjord saw the pair of you talking by the flower cart.”   
“Oh,” is all Caleb can say in return.   
“Caleb, darling. It doesn’t matter who came up with the idea or chose it. You would have said something to Jester if you hadn’t liked it, right?”   
  
Caleb nods in reply and Molly takes his hand in his own.   
  
“Now, help me talk Ornna into giving me another hole will you?” Caleb frowns at him in confusion. “And you can help me pick out the placement as a thank you. Now come on, before the show starts and she’ll go to perform.”   
  
Molly offers no explanation as he drags Caleb towards the main tent after kissing him once again, because he can do this now.   
  
\---   
  
In the end, he barely gets the hole in his tail pierced before Ornna goes on stage, and she instructs him to have Jester take a look at it after, as it turned out to be a more rushed job than she would have preferred.    
  
“I think you made a great choice, Caleb darling,” Molly tells him, sneaking yet another kiss in the darkness of the tent, just before one of Ornna’s fires illuminates the area.    
  
Getting lost in Caleb is too easy, and Molly would like to do nothing more than to drag the wizard away from the main tent and move to a more secluded spot where he can continue to kiss Caleb forever and always.    
  
\---    
  
Fate gets in the way, and so it’s late when Molly can finally retire.    
  
But not before Fjord spots and mentiones the new addition to his decorations. For some reason, it makes Molly blush, which is an incredibly rare thing. But Molly doesn’t care, because it’s beautiful, accentuates his skin perfectly and - most importantly - it was a gift from Caleb.   
As Fjord walks away, Molly can hear his parting words for the night, and they fill Molly with a warmth.   
  
Resigned to spending the night with Yasha as usual, Molly is surprised to enter the tent they share to find Caleb instead.   
  
“Beau kicked me out,” Caleb says, and oh. Yeah, that hurts a bit. More than a bit in fact.   
“She and Yasha finally work things out?” Molly asks, pretending not to have been hurt, and Caleb nods in reply.   
“I would not go over there, if I were you.” Caleb shudders at the memory of what he must have witnessed, and it softens Molly a bit.   
  
“Listen, Mollymauk, I…”   
“You don’t have to explain.”   
“I don’t know how to do this,” Caleb continues, ignoring Molly’s words. “I am not used to being touched. I do not want to do anything wrong.”   
  
_ You could never do anything wrong _ , Molly thinks.  _ Ever. _   
  
“As long as you are comfortable, that’s what’s important,” he says instead, because Caleb’s safety and comfort are the most important things.  _ Caleb _ is the most important.   
“ _ Danke _ , Mollymauk.”    
  
Molly smiles at Caleb again.   
  
They lie down facing one another in the dark tent, and even in the darkness Molly can see all the freckles on Caleb’s face. Knowing Caleb can’t see him in return, Molly lets his eyes roam over Caleb’s face, mapping the now relaxed expression on his face, counting the freckles and streaks of dirt that seem to be as permanent as any other mark on his body.   
  
Molly wants to touch, and he knows he can do that now, but he still wants to be sure.   
  
“Can I touch you?” he asks, and the reply is Caleb’s hand reaching out to guide Molly’s own to his face.   
  
He cups Caleb’s cheek instantly, watching as Caleb visibly reacts under the touch, sinking into it much like a cat when petted.    
Caleb’s eyes falls closed and he looks so impossibly relaxed that Molly vows to do whatever it takes to keep Caleb looking this way.    
  
“Beautiful,” he breathes, not realising he let the word gain sound until Caleb’s eyes open and lock with his.   
“Said the sun to the black hole.”   
“Caleb, darling, love, none of that. Please don’t do this to yourself. You are beautiful. I want to tell you just how much but gods! you leave me unable to tell you how much. Caleb, dearest, don’t cry, please.”   
  
Caleb had shut his eyes, but he looks at Molly now with tears in his eyes and a watery smile.   
  
Molly kisses the tears away, stroking Caleb’s hair as he does and whispers words of endearment against his skin, barely audible in the small space between and around them.   
  
“You know no one can stand to look at the sun,” Molly whispers against Caleb’s lips, before capturing them in a kiss. “It will blind you if you do. A black hole won’t do that.”   
“But it sucks you in,” Caleb replies, voice low and rough like gravel. “Destroys everything good.”   
“You think the sun doesn’t destroy what touches it? Caleb, love, I would rather perish in a black hole than from touching something that shines too brightly for far too short a time.”    
  
Caleb falls silent at that, and Molly continues to hold him in his arms and pepper his face with kisses until they fall asleep entangled; Caleb cocooned in Molly’s arm, and Molly’s tail wrapped around one of Caleb’s wrist.   
  
The last thing Molly sees before he falls asleep is Caleb’s hand grasping the tip of his tail, fingers next to the new piercing .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly takes Caleb out for their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO This chapter actually deals some more with the plot from Tuskless Love, in regards to Frumpkin and Nott, and so it will make a tad more sense to read TL first, but just in case:
> 
> Pre-story, Caleb traveled with Nott and Frumpkin, but one day he woke to find both of them gone. He only remembers Frumpkin, although Jester showing up with Nott (who has been polymorphed into a chameleon/lizard) makes him feel like he's forgotten something - which is VERY odd because Caleb NEVER forgets.  
> He joined up with the Circus some months ago, for safety and the means of travel so he can find out how to undo whatever it is that's keeping Frumpkin away from him
> 
> \---
> 
> Each time I think I'm done with this work, I get the idea for another chapter, whoops

“Come on, I’ve something to show you!”  _ Something _ \- Molly - crashes into him and Caleb is wide awake in an instant.   
“Mollymauk, what…”   
“Shush darling. No questions. Get dressed, join us for breakfast and then we’ll head into town.”   
“This early?” Caleb groans, but Molly just laughs.   
  
Caleb opens his eyes to find Molly sitting back up, bouncing in place, tail almost carving up the tent from sheer excitement.    
  
“You are like an overexcited child, Mollymauk. Or maybe a puppy.”   
“Only when you’re involved,” Molly replies and places a kiss on Caleb’s cheek. “Now get up, or there won’t be any food left.”   
“ _ Ja, ja _ .”   
  
Molly grins, a large and happy one, fangs glinting in the early morning sun that slips through the crack of the tent flaps, before he leaves in a flurry of colours.   
  
Light shines in through the opening, and Caleb closes his eyes against the harsh light. He can hear the gulls outside, and the others talking. But he can’t hear Jester or Fjord yet, nor does he see them when he exits the tent once he is dressed.   
  
“Caleb, could you go fetch Fjord and Jester? Breakfast’s not not yet,” Molly says once he joins the others around the bonfire.   
“But…. you told me there would not be any left for me…?”   
“Just to get you out of bed darling,” Molly laughs, then leans in close. “Not that I wouldn’t rather keep you in there, but…”   
  
So Caleb nods, still too tired to really hear what Molly had just said.   
  
He wanders over to the covered wagon their latest friends share, and knocks on the wood at the side to announce his presence. Caleb had quickly learnt that not knocking could easily mean he’d see something he really rather wouldn’t, and so he does it for the sake of others as much as for himself.   
  
Once he is gained permission, he pulls one of the flaps aside to deliver the message, then goes to have his breakfast. He has a feeling he’ll need it.   
  
\---   
  
Caleb doesn’t find the sheer size of Port Damali as incredible as Jester does, because he has spent years and years in Rexxentrum.   
But he does find he appreciates it for other reasons. The colours, the design, the cooling air from the sea that wafts through the labyrinthine streets.   
  
It’s very different from where he is grown up and the places he’s visited.   
  
Caleb thinks it feels like a fresh breath of air, like new beginnings. Maybe this is the town that finally brings answers and solutions.    
He doesn’t think it likely that he’ll find a way to get Frumpkin back here either - nor a way to find out why the name Nott seems so familiar and causes him to feel a sense of loss, but it’s worth a shot.   
  
Molly shouts after them to meet up again in three hours, and it breaks Caleb’s train of thoughts.    
  
“Caleb?” Molly asks, voice gentle. As Caleb turns towards him, he sees Molly’s holding out his hand in invitation, but not in an overly obvious way, which means Caleb can easily pretend he doesn’t notice the offer.   
  
So he breaks another piece inside himself in order to make it fit again, and he takes Molly’s hand.   
  
The gesture makes Molly preen, ever the peacock, and then he leads them through the streets. Molly is always a distraction, and more so now than ever as Caleb is also distracted by thoughts about just where Molly is taking him.  _ Them _ . Because he and Mollymauk, they are  _ a thing _ now.   
Caleb doesn’t know what to call it, but it’s something he never thought he would have, and to be walking through a city of this size, holding the hand of the man who holds his heart as he is being led to the place of their first date makes Caleb feel dizzy with wonder.   
  
Molly leads him through the streets, deeper and deeper into the city.   
  
Occasionally the wind have grown stronger since leaving the port, fuelled by the narrow alleyways, and it makes their coats and hair flutter. Usually Molly cares a lot about his hair and appearance, but now he lets it be, lets the wind do as it will.   
Caleb alternates between wanting to reach out in order to try to tame Molly’s hair, and to leave it alone because it makes the tiefling seem all the more relaxed.   
  
A bonus to all of this is the musical jingle of his jewelry.   
  
In a way, they remind Caleb of wind chimes, but despite being made of metal, they make a much more beautiful sound than the metal chimes Caleb’s come across. Those made of wood have always sounded better to him, but the sounds of Molly’s jewelry far outdo them.   
  
When Caleb starts to battle with himself over whether or not to ask Molly if they’re there yet (like a child on their first trips beyond their homesteads), Molly stops.   
  
“Close your eyes,” he says, and Caleb trusts him enough to do so. One hand over his eyes, the other holding on to Molly’s for dear life, he is lead around a corner, through what sounds like a narrow alleyway based on the sounds of their echoing footsteps, until they emerge at their location. Molly then turns Caleb to his left.   
  
“Now open them.”   
  
Caleb does, and he blinks into the early morning sun, eyes darting about for a moment before settling on the building -  _ bookstore _ \- in front of him.   
  
The bookstore is small, hidden away between taller buildings.    
  
While built like the others surrounding it, the store stands out while somehow also vanishing in the shadows.   
At the front there are stained glass windows of greens and reds and browns. A set of double doors sit atop the front steps which spread down and out beneath the windows.   
The steps are covered in potted plants and bushes, lanterns sat in between.   
  
Molly opens the doors for him and they step inside together.   
  
Caleb is immediately blown away by the sheer amount of books housed in the store. From the outside it looks like it’s just one storey, but it’s revealed that it continues down below ground, into what must once have been a basement.   
It’s an open space, with a walkway around the outer edge, bookcases lining all walls apart from the one at the front.   
  
Above is a magnificent skylight, stained in blues and purples and oranges and pinks and red to mimic the sky at different times of day.   
  
“Mollymauk…” Caleb is at a loss for words at the place sprawling out in front of them. He can see hidden nooks, darker corners that offer privacy and it seems more a library than a store seeing as there are areas for sitting down.   
“No need to say anything darling, just enjoy it.”   
  
Had they not been in such a public place, Caleb would have kissed him.   
  
Instead, he takes Molly’s hand in his again, squeezing it in thanks and then lets go in order to descend the spiral staircase leading down onto the lower floor of the store. Caleb hears Molly follow a step behind and he steps aside once his feet hit the floor to let his… He doesn’t have a word for what this is. What  _ they _ are.   
  
But that is a discussion for another time.   
  
“Go ahead, look around. It’s why I brought you here after all,” Molly says, voice low and kind.   
“Will you be alright? I know I quickly lose track of time when it comes to places like this and I do not want you to get bored.”  _ With me. _ He barely stops the last words from passing over his lips.   
  
Molly smiles at him, and it’s in a such a kind and sweet way that it makes Caleb’s heart flutter.    
  
Molly has a wide array of smiles, but most of them are teasing and wicked and for getting his will. But this right here? This is for Caleb alone, the one he had first seen some nights before when he had given Molly his gift.    
  
“Caleb, darling, I know how much you love books, and I know how easy it is for you to focus on them and nothing else for hours. I’ve had to threaten to force-feed you many times, remember?”   
“ _ Ja _ , I remember.”   
“Good! Then you’ll trust me when I say that I am fully prepared to be here for hours. The important part is that you enjoy yourself.”   
  
Caleb smiles at him, then sets off, wandering through the shelves.   
  
The light is brighter in here than it had first appeared to be, but just enough to make reading easy without straining one's eyes without being too bright. In short, it is comfortable, and reminds Caleb even more of libraries in this matter.   
  
Sunlight shined through the glass ceiling, casting the large room in the glow of shades of different colours.   
  
As Caleb wanders through, looking at the shelves for anything of interest, he catches glimpses Molly doing the same, although the lavender tiefling seems to be looking in order to make time move faster, rather than to keep an eye out for something in particular.   
Sometimes he’ll take down a book to look, other times he catches Molly doing the same across the open space in the middle.   
  
And then…    
  
“Mollymauk?” Caleb can hear how different his own voice sounds now as he turns towards Molly. “I have… I have found what I have been looking for.”   
“You know,” Molly says, “you’ve never actually told me what you’ve been looking for.”    
“You are right. I have not been forthright with you.”   
  
Caleb looks around for a moment, then drags Molly into a dark corner with a sofa large enough for two.   
  
“I used to have a cat… Well, he was a magical cat. His name is Frumpkin. My familiar. He has been my only friend for years.”   
“Caleb…”   
“Let me finish, Mollymauk, please.”   
“But then I woke up one day and he was gone. I could not call him back. It is as if he has been blocked off, by magical means I assume. But that is not all…”   
  
He takes a deep breath before continuing.    
  
“Jester’s little friend, Nott… The name, it reminds me of something. Of  _ someone _ . But I do not remember who or what they are. Lately I have felt a sense of loss whenever Jester mentions her friend by name, and I fear that I may have lost someone else. A friend who is real and not magical.”   
“And that’s why you’re looking for books all the time? Looking for something that can help you undo this? To get your friends back?”   
“ _ Ja _ .”   
  
Molly nods in understanding.   
  
“And is that why you joined up with us? Is that why you’ve traveled with us for all these months? To look for this book?”   
“I joined your group because it is a safer way to travel,  _ ja _ . Remember, I found you miles from the nearest town and it seemed the only option. But that is not why I stayed, at least not the only reason.” Caleb takes a deep breath, book still clutched in his hands. “Mollymauk… I stayed because of you.”   
  
Caleb hears how open and honest he sounds as he admits to this.   
  
“Do you mean…”   
“That I have been in love with you for a long time? Ja. I remember exactly how many days there have been since I came to the realization, and if you want to…”   
  
Two of Molly’s fingers are placed on his lips, and so Caleb stops talking. It is so very tempting to kiss those fingers, though he stops himself.   
  
“I don’t need to know the number, because I know the exact moment that I fell in love with you.”   
“Then we should not worry about what we have missed and rather focus on the here and now.”    
  
Caleb doesn’t know who leans in first, but a second later they are kissing.   
  
The book clatters to the ground, forgotten because despite having looked for it for months and months, Caleb finds it much more important to focus on the man next to him.    
It starts out as chaste, closed-mouth kisses, but then Molly moans, and Caleb can’t stop himself from climbing onto the tiefling’s lap.    
  
It feels so good, to have finally told Molly the truth about his search, but even more to have shared his feelings and to find they’re equal in this.   
  
His fingers tangled up in Molly’s soft curls, grazes the base of his horns which makes Molly make wonderful sounds and he feels Molly’s uncontrolled thrust of hips. It sends shivers through him, and Caleb deepens the kiss.   
  
Inexperienced as he is, Caleb quickly learns as Molly takes control, and getting lost in the feeling of Molly’s lips against his, of Molly’s hands on his, and Molly’s hair and horns under his own hands is as easy as breathing.   
  
Mollymauk Tealeaf is a distraction worthy of rivaling books.   
  
Caleb wants to continue this, but a sound some shelves over reminds him that they are in a public space, and that someone could come around the corner at any moment and find them like this.   
So he pulls back, reluctantly, and marvels at the fact that Molly chases him, eyes still closed, lips parted and coated in saliva as a sound or protest slips out past them. Molly’s hair is a mess, even more so now than in the ocean breeze outside.   
  
_ I did that _ , Caleb thinks.  _ He looks like that because of me. _   
  
He rests his forehead against Molly’s for a moment, admiring how he looks bathed in the myriad of colours from above, jewelry and scars shining, before she slides off to sit next to him.   
As an afterthought he picks up the book that had almost disappeared underneath the sofa.   
  
“I should…” Caleb swallows, trying to keep his voice under some semblance of control. “I should send a message to Jester to let her know we will be delayed,  _ ja _ ?”   
“Make sure you breathe properly first, so she won’t suspect anything.”   
  
For a moment, all Caleb can do is just look at Molly.   
  
“I do not know how you think that is at all possible.”   
“Oh? Why not?”   
“Because I am always at a loss of breath when I am near you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come find me on twitter as MidnightMinx90, and on tumblr as GrayGlacianQueen and QueenofGlaciaWrites
> 
> I also have a ko-fi in case anyone can and would like to support me; the funds will go towards my last cosplay for a while: Caleb Widogast. You can find me there as QueenofGlacia  
> If you want to, I also have a sarahah account, again I go by QueenofGlacia


End file.
